


Last Chance

by orphan_account



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You were never good to me, face it. You don't want anything but to annoy me. And that's what your good for."Time Man has enough of Oil Man's shenanigans and decided to Run Away, But that probably wasn't a great idea considering Oil Man felt like it was all his fault. And that he was to blame. Turns out that Oil Man had unconditional love and respect for his brother so what happens when Time Man gives him another Chance?
Relationships: Elec Man/Original Character(s), Oil Man/Time Man
Kudos: 6





	Last Chance

**_Lyrics to Stay by Alyssa Cara ft ZEDD (2017)_ **

Time Man drummed his fingers against his workplace table, sighing he didn't want to leave his job because he has to deal with stupid people and their stupid nonsense. So Time Man got up, and was going to beg his supervisor to let him stay, and maybe, just maybe he'll let him. “No.” His supervisor said as Time Man looks pretty grim, his boss wouldn't allow him to stay at work this made him outraged but he just nodded really slowly, and didn't say anything. He decided to go home and he sighed, he wasn't happy to go there, and especially after the pranks that are being held there, Oil Mab has been taking part in the pranks and one after the other was just terrible it causes him to get pissed. But as he walked in the house, he noticed that everyone was seated on the couch. They were watching a tv show. Time Man passed them to go to his room, and as he opened his door. He got splashed by paint, then he walked further to his room ignoring the prank, then suddenly he opened the door and walked in his tripped over a line causing the gear to trigger a reaction to the domino and cause a reaction then suddenly a bucket of non washable paint was poured on him, he took a few minutes to react, but he screamed. Oil Man ran up the stairs along with everyone, who just stared at Time Man, he was a mess of paint blobs and paint splatter, he looked at everyone with anger. “WHO DID THIS!?” Time man demanded yelling. As Oil Man held back laughter and tried his best to stay low. But he ended up laughing. “I DID, I GOT YA GOOD FOOL!” Time Man growled turning to Oil Man. “You sloppy, annoying stupid idiot!” Time Man’s eye twitched as he clenched his teeth and hands, and yelled. “I'm tired of this shit! Every. Godamn. Time. You always do shit to irritate me!” Time man yells. Oil Man looked nervous and placed his hands up. “Bro it's just a harmless prank..” Oil Man explained. Time Man snapped. “JUST A PRANK? A HARMLESS ONE!? HOW CAN I BELIEVE THAT, OH WAIT I HAVE A LIST OF ALL THS TIMES YOU ANNOYED ME, LET ME GET THE FUCKING BOOK!” Time Man walks over to his table to get his book, and flipped to Oil Man's section which has several pages. “Like, that one time you bothered me when I was working! How the fuck do you expect me to do anything? Oh that one time you ruined my fucking schedule! And that one time… And that one time, and that one time, A N D T H A T O N E T I M E…” Time Man breathed heavily. 

Oil Man was scared, he sighed. “Look I'm sorry!” Oil Man said as Time Man growled “Leave, now!” Time Man demanded.

“Okie…” Oil Man left as Time Man went to work writing down a run away note he was tired of all this shit. He was going to leave. “Let's write a friendly note shall we? Dear incompetent asshole… (If you get the reference you get a cookie!)” Time Man spent awhile on the note trying to get a perfect point across. He threw together some stuff in a bag and jumped out the window, he had no clue on where to go, so he decided he would crash at Crash Man's house… Meanwhile it's been little over an hour since Time Man had an outburst, so he decided to take matters into his own hands and went to Time Man’s room. He opened the door, but the door was locked. “Time, open up.” Oil Man said, Time Man did not answer. “Time? It's me you're brother Oil Man…” Oil Man announced, still no answer, he got everyone to come over to break down the door and when they did they saw Time Man wasn't there, so he checked his room and he saw the note. He read it out loud, the note was really long.

“Dear incompetent assholes, 

I've officially had enough of you and your shenanigans, especially you Oil Man so I left the labs and I thought before I left why not share what I truly feel about each of you personally. 

Bomb Man, you're too much, but I guess you're fun to hang out with you. Guts Man you're annoying, but I'll handle you, Cut Man you're puns suck. IceMan you're a sweetheart, Fire Man you're garbage. Elec Man, I look up to you and I'm jealous of your superiority… Also take care of your girlfriend please… And last but not least you Oil. 

You were never good to me, face it. You don't want anything from me, but to annoy me. And that's what you're good for. I'm not taking anymore shit from you… I've given so many chances… And you broke them, each and every one. I love you bro but… It's not clearly working out…” Time Man wrote as Oil Man started to sob as he hugged the note. 

_ Waiting for the time to pass you by _ _  
_ _ Hope the winds of change will change your mind _ _  
_ _ I could give a thousand reasons why _ _  
_ _ And I know you, and you've got to _

Oil Man held a picture of Time and him sobbing as he missed him, what had he done? He drove Time away, it's all over for him. He lost his brother forever.

_ Make it on your own, but we don't have to grow up _ _  
_ _ We can stay forever young _ _  
_ _ Living on my sofa, drinking rum and cola _ _  
_ _ Underneath the rising sun _ _  
_ _ I could give a thousand reasons why _ _  
_ _ But you're going, and you know that _

Not forever but it might as well be, because it was all his fault. And nothing he could do to fix that. He didn't know what to do.    
_ All you have to do is stay a minute _ _  
_ _ Just take your time _ _  
_ _ The clock is ticking, so stay _ _  
_ _ All you have to do is wait a second _ _  
_ _ Your hands on mine _ _  
_ _ The clock is ticking, so stay _

Elec Man walked in the room to try and help him, yet he didn't know what to do. Time Man ran away, they didn't know what to do knowing that Oil stayed in his room.    
_ All you have to do is _ _  
_ _ All you have to do is stay _

Oil Man and Time Man's relationship was completely complicated, they argued frequently and clashed when they got in the moment...   
_ Won't admit what I already know _ _  
_ _ I've never been the best at letting go _ _  
_ _ I don't wanna spend the night alone _ _  
_ _ Guess I need you, and I need to _

Oil Man sighed as he started to wipe away his tears he decided to get out of his room to talk to Bomb Man.   
_ Make it on my own, but I don't wanna grow up _ _  
_ _ We can stay forever young _ _  
_ _ Living on my sofa, drinking rum and cola _ _  
_ _ Underneath the rising sun _ _  
_ _ I could give a million reasons why _ _  
_ _ But you're going, and you know that _

“Hi Bomb Man.” Oil Man said as Bomb Man turned to Oil Man with a small smile.   
_ All you have to do is stay a minute _ _  
_ _ Just take your time _ _  
_ _ The clock is ticking, so stay _ _  
_ _ All you have to do is wait a second _ _  
_ _ Your hands on mine _ _  
_ _ The clock is ticking, so stay _

“Hey Oil Man! What's up?” Bomb Man asked. Bomb Man looked at Oil Man and noticed he had a forced smile on his face as he sighed.    
_ All you have to do is _ _  
_ _ All you have to do is stay _

“Oil Man what's up? There's something wrong with you, I can sense it!” Bomb Man said as Bomb Man hugged him.   
_ All you have to do is stay _ _  
_ _ So stay, yeah _

“It's Time Man I miss him....” Oil Man said. Bomb Man nods hugging Oil Man.   
_ All you have to do is stay a minute _ _  
_ _ Just take your time _ _  
_ _ The clock is ticking, so stay _ _  
_ _ All you have to do is wait a second _ _  
_ _ Your hands on mine _ __  
_ The clock is ticking, so stay _ _  
_ __ All you have to do is stay

Meanwhile with Time Man he was at Crash Man's and his brothers house, he sat down with Flash Man next to him who was pretty pissed that he had to deal with him. They never got along in terms of anything, Music, movies, books, (Whether or not they're actually friends) “Thanks for letting me crash at your place, Crash Man” Time Man said as Flash Man mocked him. “No problem. I'll be busy, see ya.” Crash Man left, as he glared at Flash Man. “Oi shut up you blue bitch, Wily doesn't love you.” Time Man said, crossing his arms. “Hey don't call me blue bitch you fucking asshat!” Flash Man said. “Flash Man! Did you just say the f word!?” Wily asked. “Asshat?” Flash Man questions. “No he's talking about Fuck, you can't say fuck in the house you fucking blue bitch!” Time Man said. “Time Man!” Wily said. “fuck!” Heat Man said. “Heat Man!” Wily said. “fuck!” Time Man said. “You just said Fuck again!” Bubble man said. “Bubble Man!” Wily said. “What's the big deal? it can't hurt anyone, fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck fuck!” Flash Man said. “How would you like to be scrapped?” Wily asked. “how would you like to suck my peanuts?” Flash Man grabbed out a bag of peanuts. Everyone laughed as wily was displeased. “what did you say?!” he asked. “Oh I'm sorry, I'm sorry what I said was HOW WOULD YOU LIKE YOU LIKE SUCK THESE PEANUTS!” Wily sighed.


End file.
